


The Best Kind of Medicine

by Hymn



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Anger, M/M, Spoilers!, Threats, and blow jobs, backdated work, mild violence, o well i always used fai lol, rated for, since when was it spelled fay???, vampire!Fai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-17
Updated: 2007-10-17
Packaged: 2019-02-28 14:25:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13273365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hymn/pseuds/Hymn
Summary: Fai really does have an interesting way of saying thank you - and Kurogane an even more interesting way of accepting.





	The Best Kind of Medicine

**Author's Note:**

> written for livejournal's springkink community, prompt: Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle, Kurogane/Fay: hurt/comfort – “take a breath/take a break/you’ve got til death/the world can wait”

Kurogane slammed Fai’s head back onto the floor with a hand gripped around his throat. 

“What,” he snarled, still blinking awake from the sleep he had been awoken so abruptly from, “do you think you are doing, mage?”

There was tension in Fai’s body beneath his, a tight coil of danger waiting to spring. It shocked Kurogane awake more than anything else, because it was so different from the mage’s usual lack of care; he was ready to fight back, and it made Kurogane sit up and take notice.

The room was dark around them, and Kurogane’s legs were still mostly tangled up in his sheets. The yukata he’d fallen asleep in was loose, though, the belt almost falling open. His cock was still half hard, and the night breeze drifting in from the window cooled against the trails Fai’s tongue had made there before Kurogane had woken with a gasp, and thrown them off the bed.

“Well,” Fai managed to say despite the semi-strangulation, “that didn’t quite go as planned. I would advise letting me go, Kurogane.”

His hand slackened at the full use of his name – hadn’t they left that behind? _damn it_ – and that was all the leverage Fai needed to knock Kurogane off balance, and twist them over, with Fai perched on top, this time. Kurogane hadn’t been strangling Fai just because he was still a bit angry with the mage – he’d had to lock his arm in place so that he could stay steady. He only had one, now, after all.

“Answer my question before I beat it out of you,” Kurogane spit out, tightening a fist and lifting his one arm – but Fai caught that with vampire quickness, a quickness the mage rarely used outside of battle, and slammed it down onto the ground again.

Looking up at him, the tight curve of Fai’s smile, the glitter in his one bright blue eye, Kurogane could see that he was barely holding onto his calm. “You’re still hurt, Kuro-tan, and I don’t actually care to worsen it,” Fai told him firmly. “So stop fighting me.”

Kurogane scoffed, oddly angry. It was ironic, how Tomoyo could tell him how much he’d changed – how he could even admit it, see it – and yet still this damned man made him feel like he was still an angry fool, a lost young man, confused and instinctively lashing out. It was ironic, because the mage was one of the four main reasons he’d grown so much.

“Pick one or the other,” he snarled up at Fai’s face, too close and strangely shadowed in the moonlight coming through the window. “Stop being indecisive.”

“What are you-“

“One name or the other, bastard,” Kurogane said, angry that he was giving up even that much information. 

It was different, when he wasn’t just telling Fai to open up, to toughen up; different when he was the one leaving _himself_ vulnerable. But he did it anyway. Maybe it was because it was night and he was tired and hurting; the stump of his arm throbbed, in time with his side. Maybe it was because he’d never thought to give up this much of himself to someone, and as much as he didn’t regret it, he was scared that he still hadn’t found the man he was looking for. 

Maybe it was simply because he was sick of holding his tongue, and always letting Fai hide from him at the last moment, the last instant from wavering to breaking. Maybe…maybe it was simply time.

Then again, maybe it was waking up to Fai giving him a blow job, like he had something to prove.

He said: “Do you forgive me for caring or don’t you?”

It made Fai snort, which wasn’t quite what Kurogane had been expecting. He flexed his arm, but Fai kept the hand pinned with iron strength. It seemed he was finally tired of running, too.

“Isn’t this what you wanted?” he asked, voice his usual calm, bright sound, belying the look in his eye, his fingers harsh around Kurogane’s wrist. “I’ll feel hurt, Kuro-dummy, if you were lying this whole time.” 

He leaned down, even closer, so that Kurogane could feel his breath like ghost caresses as he spoke. “What I was wasn’t all a lie, you know. And if you’re being stupid, I don’t have to be cute with you, right?”

Kurogane watched him darkly, working hard at calming his anger and confusion. It didn’t help that his prick, instead of getting softer, was hardening. Damned if he didn’t find Fai attractive when he was at his most pathetic – but now, to see the honesty in his face, to hear those words, and to have him caging Kurogane in, holding him down like he was actually going to make something happen, instead of just coming along for the ride, thrilled him, made heat burn deep inside and caused his pulse to race.

Hormones, he decided acidly, had the worst timing ever.

“So you forgive me,” Kurogane rumbled. “But that doesn’t mean you should feel like you _owe_ me anything.”

The expression of surprise that blossomed on Fai’s face almost made Kurogane miss his chance to try and whip his arm out of Fai’s grip. But Fai’s face focused again, and his hand tightened and he slammed Kurogane’s arm back down, pinning it beside his head, denied escape.

“Not so fast, Kuro-chi,” he said with a smile, emotions sliding wildly behind his eye. “Is that what you think that was? Who said that giving Kuro-chan’s little Kuro a tongue bath was a _price_ I had to pay?” He leaned down, pressed his lips to Kurogane’s ear, and said, “Who said I didn’t want to give you this, _Kurogane-chan._ ”

Kurogane was breathing a little hard now, angry and thrumming with heat, the painful pulse from his wounds mingling with arousal. “Interesting way to say thank you, mage.”

“Don’t make me hit you again,” Fai almost sing-songed in a whisper, mouth still pressed against Kurogane’s ear. His other hand was barely a pressure against the empty yukata sleeve of his other shoulder, where his skin was knitting quickly but painfully beneath the bandages. “If you ever do that again, I’ll kill you myself.” 

Then he paused, and pulled back, so that he could pin Kurogane with his one bright eye, the pupil slit, and he grinned wide enough that his fangs poked out, shining in the moonlight, sharp and lethal. “Well what do you know, Kuro-rin! I sound like _you_!”

Oddly enough, that last exchange had Kurogane’s anger draining away almost as easily as it had come forth. It made him uncomfortable how Fai could rile his emotions that way, and then soothe them with practically the same mannerisms that had enraged him. It didn’t make sense – they didn’t make sense. How did being comforted through threats make him feel safe? Steady? It did, and for them, at least, it made a certain kind of sense.

And that, in the end, was why he wanted this man more than any other – because they _worked_ , as broken as they were. It made him laugh sometimes, at how pathetic that seemed.

“Shut up,” he rumbled, settling back against the floor, since it didn’t seem like Fai was going to let him go anywhere. “Can’t you make your own wisdom?”

Laughing, Fai’s expression changed, turning soft and mischievous. “But Kuro-taaaaan, I’m so laaaazy~”

Kurogane arched one eyebrow. “Too lazy to finish what you started?” His pulse raced, now, not from sudden adrenaline, and not from irrational anger. It raced, and thrummed through his body. He was suddenly exquisitely aware of Fai’s legs pinning his, their bare flesh hot and hard against each other. Fai’s grip on his wrist excited him, and Kurogane tilted his head up with a challenging sneer. 

A quick change from before, but nothing Fai couldn’t keep up with, surely.

“Ah,” Fai said with a purr, and a happy smile – the kind that more often than not had been fake before, but wasn’t, now. “Well I don’t knoooow. I might…” the grin grew in size, and if Fai hadn’t expertly shifted his leg right then to slide tantalizingly across Kurogan’e half hard cock, he would have been more wary of it. “Well, I might require some sort of reward, Kuro-chan. After all! You did try to strangle me~”

“Gah,” Kurogane said, “Argh. Whatever. Just- Harder, would you?”

Fai chuckled quietly, leaning down and pressing his mouth against Kurogane’s neck. Kurogane swallowed convulsively, fingers clenching, neck arching in semi-expectation – to be bitten, absurdly enough. It made Fai purr again, and placed a nipping kiss over Kurogane’s pulse; not enough to draw blood, not at all, but certainly enough to tease.

Then Fai drew back, and let his wrist go, sliding back down his body. “No need to strain your shoulder, Kuro-sama,” Fai didn’t look up into Kurogane’s eyes; he was too busy watching as his fingers finished untying Kurogane’s yukata, and pushing it off of Kurogane’s broad, muscular form.

Watching with narrowed eyes, Kurogane said, voice a thick, husky growl, “Pain doesn’t bother me.”

It made Fai’s breath catch, and Kurogane smirked. “Regardless,” Fai said brightly, after a moment. “Call me selfish, but I’d rather keep the rest of you in one piece.” 

Now, Fai looked up, grinning fit to cause an apocalypse of mayhem; and then without a single bit of hesitation, he took Kurogane’s cock in one hand by the root, and stroked up. “Who knows what part you’d lose next, hm? Haha…”

Kurogane choked on whatever words he might have had to throw at the joker mage. It came off sounding embarrassingly like gibberish instead, and he found that he was sweating, and he leaned back, against the floor, to get leverage but – he hissed, because maybe Fai had a point, his shoulder was _fucked,_ , ow.

“Stop thaaaat,” Fai whispered, leaning over, watching Kurogane beneath one heavy lid, a lazy smile on his face, his long blonde hair curling around his face. “Let me do all the work, Kuro-ren.”

“Well then get _on_ with it,” Kurogane gritted out, shuddering as he tried to lie as still as he could. Funny how even that was just another reason to make his pulse trip and race and stagger down the road toward orgasm. It was hard, but delicious, to lie there and do nothing; to let Fai do everything. But when Fai finally dipped his head that last bit, and his tongue flicked out like he was licking a lollipop instead of the swelling, wet head of Kurogane’s prick, it was totally worth it.

If this was Kurogane’s healing treatment, he’d be more than happy to take it, again, and again, and again.


End file.
